Naruto:The Demon God
by Anubis Voorhees
Summary: Naruto finds a letter in an abondoned mansion,before getting a leather black book.Naruto x Assasins C.x WoW x DMC x Wrestling x Whatever else I feel like.Demon/Godly!Naruto possibly Naruto x 8 or 10 girl harem
1. Prologue:History

Disclaimer:I own Nothing

I will take pairings into consideration,except NaruHina,NaruSaku,NaruIno,too overused,plus there is a strong possibility of SasuSaku maybe Kakashi bashing.

Prologue:History

Naruto grinned as he looked into the hokage's office. No one was there,meaning he had a council meeting to attend.'Probally Bastards trying to get me killed.'The six year old thought angrily,before he grinned again.'Good thing I ran into that abonded mansion,finding a letter from my dad.' looking at the portrait of his father,"Now...He said to bite my thumb,draw blood,and wipe it on his portrait...okay,here we go..."Naruto stated as he bit his thumb just enough to make it bleed,before wiping his blood on the portrait of his father.

Once that was done,it opened to reveal a safe of sorts,and inside was a tattered leather black book. Reaching inside,Naruto grabbed the book before dashing out of the office. Rushing through the village of Konoha he finally stopped at the gates of Training ground .44,A.K.A The Forest Of Death before entering,and finding his way to an old abonded shack,that looked as if it could have collapsed at any moment.

"Okay,let's see what's so special about this Journal."Naruto spoke to himself as he opened the the first page. On there was a writing,his father's,and it looked like it was a letter. Without a second thought,Naruto started reading through the letter.

'Dear Naruto,

If you have this journal,it means that you're either four years old,which is the age you should be able to read this,or that Bastard Sarutobi kept this from you and you found my letter in the mansion ,this is my history/Technique journal for you. It's the only thing besides weapons that your mother and I could leave for you. You will find the weapons in various seals in this book.

To start things off,I want to say I'm sorry for sealing the Kyuubi into you,but you were the only one that could withstand it. You are about to find out why.

Your two clans,The Uzumaki and Namikaze,belong to an order called the Nexus.I can't explain much about the Nexus,but trust me,they are watching over you. When you find this book they should seek you out,anyway...

Both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans are revered for eight particular people each one is one of your ancestors.

The Namikaze's most revered members would be:

Rikoudo Sanin:who was the man that began the Ninja era,and the same man that sealed the Juubi inside of himself,before later splitting it into the Nine tailed beast.

Hashimaru Senju,The First Hokage,who with the help of Madara Uchiha,founded the Leaf Village,and was the first,and only recorded Mokuton user besides myself.

Second Hokage,your Great Great Granfather's brother,but his name was lost from records,and my mother,lady Tsunade,would not give it out. He was revered for being able to form water out of the air around him.

Kratos was the youngest captain of Sparta's army. He was saved by the Olympian god Ares and given the Blades Of Chaos,afterwards,Kratos blindly followed the God Of War,killing Hundreds in his name,but after killing his wife and child in bloodlust he revolted. He is most reknowned for:

Wounding a Titan,killing several Greek heroes without hesitation,sacrificing two scholars,killing all three sisters of Fate,killing Poseidon and finally killing Gaia and Zeus.

Vergil:is reknown for possessing his Devil Trigger and all three of his Devil Arms(Yamato, Beowulf,and Force Edge).His signature DarkSlayer Style behaved somewhat like a downgraded Trickster Style,allowing to move quickly on the Battlefield and ambush enemies.

Dante:was revered for having enough SuperHuman strength to punch through stone with little difficulty,without much diffilculty,without chakra. He was also super humanly fast,capable, of moving faster than the eye can see,and was also extremely agile,and being able to survive wounds that would kill any other.

But most of all he was revered for his mastering of weapons. He was often seen using several different types of swords,nunchaku,gauntlets, and a scythe/guitar hybrid,always displaying near mastery of them,within moments of picking them up. His main weapons though was his sword Rebellion and his two guns Ebony & Ivory.

Dante was also able to use his Devil Trigger thanks to his half-demon Nature.

Nero:wielded the Blue Rose,Red Queen,and Devil Bringer. He was a Holy Knight in the Order of The Sword as well as a part of Nexus(We'll get to this soon.I promise.).The Order Of The Sword was a religious group that worshiped Sparda,which is also one of our most revered men.

Finally,Your old man:I was revered for mastering _ALMOST_,not everything,_ALMOST_ everything above.

The Uzumaki clan's most revered members were:

Altair:The world's most renowned Assassin. He did his job,no questions asked. If he was told to assassinate someone,he did it the first time,he didn't need a second chance.

The Dark Paladin:was a woman that was a Paladin to begin with,but through Necromancy,became a Dark Paladin. Much like the Second Hokage,her name was lost from Records.

Madara Uchiha:The First Uchiha to unlock the True Sharingan,The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan,as well as help find the Village Hidden In The Leaf.

First True Byakugan User:While her name was lost from records,it is known that,except for your mother,she is the only known Byakugan user to unlock the 'True' Byakugan,rendering her Blindspot...Not so blind...

Death Knight:They were expierienced,formidable adversaries,heavily armed and armored,also possesing an arsenal of deadly and forbidden magic learned in their former master's,the Lich King's,thrall.

Mark Callaway:Was called the Undertaker for his brutal and deadly techniques. He brought his tattoos and the dead to life to fight for him,while also using his deadly fire and lightning jutsu,and Taijutsu.

The Kaguya Clan:The Kaguya was formed by a spell gone wrong preformed by The Dark Paladins and The Death Knights. All there really is to say,is that they were Jaggernauts.

And Finally,Mother,Kushina Uzumaki,A. K. A The Red Death:She,like me,was most revered for _ALMOST_ mastering all of her ancestors techniques.

Finally,The Nexus only takes in 'True' blood members of the Uzumaki and Namikaze. That would be you. You see,Our clans are different about when we die. Since our clans being part Demon,when we die,our spirits return to our Nexus base,where our souls remain to teach the future generations. When the end of our world comes,our souls will still remain around the area of the Nexus base. Don't look for us though,you'll be here shortly,not dead hopefully.

Love,

Your father,A.K.A The Yondaime,A.K.A The Yellow Flash'

"Huh,I wonder what he meant by 'you will be here soo-'"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?"

"...uhhh...yeah...who are you...?"

"Hashimaru Senju,and it's time for you to come to the Nexus."he stated as Naruto's world went black.

PJ:That's it for now.

SP:Why?

PJ:I've been up all night thanks to my part time Insomnia and I'M SLEEPY!

SP:OKAY!

What weapons should Naruto use?

What should his Bloodline be like?

Who should he be paired with?

Should I just Time Skip to when he is Sixteen?

So many questions...so little time to vote...


	2. Chapter 1:Oh God What Next?

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Pairings for Naruto DECIDED, Naruto's Weapons,DECIDED

Chapter 1:Waking Up,Meeting Nexus,10 Year TimeSkip,Oh god what else?

Cracking his eyes open,Naruto immediatley slammed them closed from the blinding light. Opening them again,this time much slower,he found he was in a bedroom.  
Shifting ever so slightly,he quitley crawled out of the bed he was laying in,before opening the door,and sneaking down the hallway,where he heard voices.

"-SIX!SIX FUCKING YEARS OLD!HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOUR!"

"We know Minato."

"Calm down honey,he's here isn't he?"

"Yes,but...what if he doesn't like it here?"

"Why don't you ask him...he's right over there..."

"What?NARUTO!"

"uhh...hi...where am I,and who are you?"

"We're in the Nexus Base,and me and the blonde idiot over there are your parents."Kushina stated with a smile.

"I RESENT THAT!"

"TOO BAD!"

"Are all married couples like this?"

"You have NO idea..."

"Hehe..."

Naruto looked around the room. It was properly furnished,nice walls,decorations,A huge N painted in Black with red coming from it like blood,swords and all other kind of weapons lining a glass cabinet...'Wait...WHAT?Oh man...I'm in heaven!"Naruto thought with tears in his eyes.

"How about an Introduction,That's UnderTaker,Kane,he kept more to the shadows,be he's revered for alot,The Second Hokage,Hashimaru,but you knew that,Dante, Vergil,Nero,Sparda,another of our hidden in the shadows,most revered men,Kratos,Rikoudo Sannin,The Dark Paladins,The Death Knights,Your dumb ass father,Madara,Shi Shi the Byakugan user,and your mother.

~Later~

"K-K-Kushina!"

"WHAT?"

"YOUR SON'S SCARING ME!"

"HOW COULD HE BE SCARING...you..."she trailed of as she saw that Naruto had lock picked the cabinet,and was grabbing weapon after weapon.

"I'll take this one...and this one...this one...ALL OF THEM!"

"Well...atleast we know one thing..."

"What?"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA' DIE!"

"What are you _TALKING_ about?"

"Naruto is related to all of us,more importantly,Dante,and Dante can master a weapon within moments of picking it up,and every time he gets a new weapon he goes Trigger Happy!"

"...oh shit!NARUTO NOOOO-"*BOOOOM*

...TRAGIC!

~Timeskip,Ten Years(Naruto 16)~

"Naruto."

"what is it Altair-Sama."

"I told you to just call me Altair,anyway,It's time for you to return to your village."

"So it is...Hmmm...I have to get ready then,it's a long walk or run to the village hidden in the leaves..."Naruto stated as Altair left the room,while Naruto picked himself up,and grabbed some clothes.

Laying them on the bed,he picked the pants up,which were slightly baggy and white,with red skulls on on them,before he slipped them on. After that he slipped on his steel toed boots,his tattood arms' muscles rippled,before he slipped on a pair of white gloves(Like Undertaker's only white).Sighing Naruto stood up,and walked over to the mirror in his room.

He stood 6'4 at the age of 16,Purple eyes with specks of White and red white hair cut close to his head,and a mark through his left eyebrow. On his back was a Tattoo(Think Randy Orton)With The Word Nexus written across it. Coming off and down from that tattoo was tattoos on his arms that revealed Mythical and Non-Mythical creatures like,Rattlesnakes,Vipers,Scorpions,Gargoyles,Harpies,Dragons and so on. He also had red markings in certain places on his body,mostly his legs,arms,abdomen,and one spot on the left side of his face,as well as three whiskers on each side of his face.

Sighing,Naruto snapped out of his stupor before slipping on a white sleevless shirt with a red dragon coiling around it like a snake. After that he strapped on an officer body holster(You know,the thing that goes around the body with a gun holster at the chest,and one on the waist) before pulling on a white leather sleevless trenchcoat/Cloak on over it,he walked over to his dresser.

Opening the top drawer,he pulled out a circular device that had a multitude of openings that looked to be for bladed weapons,before he strapped it on over his leather trench coat. He walked out of his room,before coming into the den filled with his ancestors.

Walking over to the cabinet of weapons,Naruto opened it,and took a multitude out:

Rebllion,Ebony & Ivory,given to him By Dante. He slammed Rebellion into one of the chambers on the circular device on his back,before putting Ebony & Ivory in his gun holsters.

Yamato,Given to him by Vergil,which he also slipped into the circular device.(If you haven't figured it out,the device is a sword holster,and will hold all of his swords.)

He also grabbed Altair's assassin sword,The Dark Paladin's sword,before they joined the other swords.

The Red Queen,Given to him By Nero.

The Swords Of Chaos from Kratos.

The Ashbringer and another sword from the Death Knights. The other sword had a skull hilt,a silver blade with a sliver of blue in the middle, Maroon runes on each,a blue diomand pommel and spikes on either side of the blade.

Slamming each sword in their desinated place before he pulled out two hidden blades,and sealed them in his wrist,and put two daggers on the two compartments on the side of his combat boots.

"Well,this is it for now,so-"

"*Burst out crying*Don't you cry!WE'LL MISS YOU LITTLE BUDDY!"

"...sometimes I wonder about you Dante..."

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"I'm glad I just got your skills,and not your CRYBABINESS!"

"**I HATE YOU**!"

"*Sigh*Goodbye for now any way."

Naruto walked outside the base,shaking his head the whole time. From his backe, he sprouted red bat wings with holes in them. When they sprouted from his back,it ripped two holes in his shirt and jacket.

"I'm glad I can restitch this with Chakra."Naruto stated as he shot off into the sky.

~4 hours later~

Naruto landed in the forest of death." Morons thought I was a bird ...Now it's time to pay a visit to that old coop..."walking out of the forest,Naruto pumped chakra into his shirt and jacket before they reformed.

~Hokage's office~

The old Hokage stared grogily at the teenage boy...no man infront of him that had woken him from his nap.

"Who are you?"He asked angrily.

"Long time no see...Jiji."

"*Gasp*,Naruto!"

"Hehe!"

PJ:That's all

SP:It's evil!

PJ:I put a monkey in his closet.

And just to be clear,I do not mean the Nexus from WWE. When I was 12 I liked to read the SuperHero comics,and liked when the Hero and Villains teaming up.I was a good artist,so I drew my own heroes and villains and made a group called The Nexus. That's the history of _MY_ Nexus.


	3. Chapter 2:Genin

Disclaimer:I don't own anything

Chapter 2:Genin,

"*gasp*Naruto!"

"Hehe...Looks like you're not as senile as you look."

"Naruto...what happened to you?"

"None of your business."Naruto stated,but inside he was thinking,'My ANCESTORS **THAT'S** WHAT HAPPENED...Talk about _tough_ love'

"N-Naruto,I thought you were dead though.I mean I came into my office,found the fourth's portrait safe opened,and assumed the worst."

"Yes,well I'm here to fufill my promise,Hokage."Sarutobi winced at not being called Jiji,Or Oji-San.

"Oh,and what would that be?"

"Becoming a Ninja for this village,though I can promise,It _WON'T_ be permanent."

"Yes,well if you had come sooner-"

"Don't play dumb with me you old geizer!"Naruto exclaimed as his purple eyes became violet,the red and white specks became red and white hazes,rings formed in his eyes,a bio sign started on the third ring and spread out,and veins bulged on the side of his face."I know that you raised the genin exam graduation from age 12 to age 16,and I also know it's either let me in,or I walk away."

"Naruto...what...what has happened...to make you resent me this much?"

"Like I said,None of your business. Now are you going to let me in?"

"Uhhh...Okay...Here is a form to give to your sensei-"

"Advesary."

"What?"

"I have Sensei's,so I call men and women that can not teach me anything,Advesaries."

"Right...Advesary,and he should allow you to take the exam."

" Have a Nice day Hokage."

"You too Naruto-"*Slam*

~Academy~

"Now,please b-"*Knock knock*,"Yes,come in."The door opened to reveal a strangely dressed,and armored 16 year old boy.

"Iruka Umino?"

"That's right."

"From the Hokage."

"Huh?Oh,thank you!"..." I hearby give...NARUTO!"Iruka exclaimed,jumping to hug him,only to be dodged.

"Please do not insutiate that you know me anymore,Iruka-San,and do not try that again."

"N-Naruto?"

'The Demon's back!'

"Right...anyway class,Naruto will be joining us for the graduation exam."

"WHAT?WHY DO WE HAVE TO SIT IN A CLASS FOR SIXTEEN YEARS,AND HE GETS TO COME IN ON THE LAST DAY,AND-"The annoying pink haired slut-banshee-bitch,fuck...Saku...WHORE!I can't do it,you know who I'm talking about. The annoying THING was interupted by having Naruto's assassin sword perched at her throat,Naruto,who had been at the door a milisecond ago,was now holding it to her throat.

"You think you know me?You think you have what it takes to be a ninja?You think you have what it takes to kill someone?Let me tell you something,I'm not a ninja.I am something more.I am someone who leaves thousands of bodies to vultures.I am someone that doesn't care if my target is 1 or 100.I am an Assassin. And not only that,I am a God Of War. And unless you want to _GO_ to war,I suggest you leave me alone."Naruto stated as his hood fell from his head.

"N-Naruto,please let her-"

"Sure,I don't care. But keep her in line,or I WILL do it for you."

"R-Right...Anyway,please line up."

~Later~

"And tied for the rookie of the year is Naruto Uzumaki,and Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAT?THAT SPOT HAS BEEN MINE SINCE THE BEGINING!IT IS FOR AN UCHIHA,NOT SOME CLAN LESS LOSER THAT CLAIMES TO BE A GOD OF WAR,AND AN-"He was cut off,much like Sakura,when two swords were perched at his throat.

"You see these swords?These are the sword of Choas. They prove that I AM the God Of War,and you ...are nothing."Naruto stated as he sheathed them,before walking away.

"You want to prove yourself?You and me against each other,winner becomes Rookie Of The Year,loser becomes the Dobe."

"Fine,but after this,you leave me alone.I don't want anything to do with you ...understand?"

"Sure whatever!"

"Then let's go."

~Arena~

"Okay!This is a one round contest between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha for the title of Rookie of the Year. There can be no Jutsu,or Genjetsu. There CAN,however,be KenJutsu and Taijutsu. Got it ?Good,are you ready?"

"Hai(Yes)."

"Hai."

"Then Hajime(Begin)"

"GET READY TO BE TAKEN OUT DOBE!"Sasuke screamed as he charged.

Naruto however just stood there thinking,'If I use rebellion...nah...Swords of chaos...too good for him...Altairs...nope...how about Yamato...PERFECT!' Naruto exclaimed in his mind as he withdrew Yamato before appearing behind Sasuke,and sheathing it.

"AHHH!"Sasuke cried out in agony as his chest was sliced open.

"SHOUSHA NARUTO,GET A MEDIC!"

"No need."Naruto stated as Sasuke healed.

"What was that?"

"Yamato can destroy your main organs that way,but can also heal them."

"DOBE!GIVE ME THAT SWORD!"Sasuke screamed.

"Hmmm...No..."

"I need it to defeat HIM!"

"Itachi?Yeah,sure,but I don't care."

"GIVE ME THOSE SWORDS!"Sasuke screamed,launching himself at Naruto,firing a Katon dadged,pulled one of his dagger out of his boot compartments,and stuck it to Sasuke's neck,before kicking him in the temple.

"Dead."Naruto stated as Sasuke slipped into uncosiousness.

"LOOK WHAT THAT DEMON DID TO UCHIHA SAMA!KILL HIM!"A villager exclaimed as he and plenty others charged Naruto,before they dropped to the ground from KI,Killing Intent.

"Demon?No I'm not a demon,I'm a DEVIL AND THE GOD OF WAR!If you get in my way...well let's just say that the same thing I did to Sasuke,will happen to you,only Yamato will not heal you like he did your precious Uchiha."Naruto stated as he walked away,gravle crunching under his combat boots,where he had just slipped his dagger back into.

~Later~

"Let's see-"*Knock,Knock*

"What?"

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yeah that's me."

"The council and the Hokage request your precense."

"Right."Naruto stated as he walked back inside.

"Where are you going?"

"Back inside. They _REQUESTED_ that I come.I don't have to right away. Hey, your name is Gekkou Hayate right?"

"*cough*That's right."

"Why don't you come in. We can talk about swords over a game of poker."

"*Cough*You have a deal.*cough*"

~12 hours later~

"SONUVABITCH!"

"HOW IN THE HELL?"

"DAMNIT!"

"I love my life."Naruto sighed as he laid back,and the three Anbu,Anko Kurenai and Hayate laid there money on the table.

"You got lucky brat."

"That's what you said 20 games ago."

"*Sigh*"

"Well I gotta' go."

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING BRAT?"

"Hm,Oh I have a meeting to attend...remember...you were supposed to escort me?"

"Uhh..."

"Damn..."

"...Oh shit..."

"Yeah,you rememeber NOW don't you?"

~Council Chambers~

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?WE CALLED FOR YOU TWELVE HOURS AGO!"

"I don't owe you anything.I don't see a ring on my finger that ties me to you."Naruto replied.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"I'd give up while you were ahead. What do you want?"

"We heard an interesting rumor that you attacked the last Uchiha."

" No. We had a spar. He took it to far and used lethal force."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!HE'S AN UCHIHA!HE CAN DO AS HE PLEASES!NOW GIVE HIM YOUR SWORDS AND POWER-"

"Shut up before I kill you. Did you forget what I said at the area? If get in my way,I'll cut youdown,and I'm an Assassin,not a ninja,and also as a God Of War,I won't hold a SHRED of regret for it."

"Is that a threat?"The Sandaime asked with Narrowed eyes.

"No old man,that's a promise,and you know how serious I am about my promises."

"Yes...I do...Fine,you're free to go Naruto,just try not to cause too much trouble."

"Yeah,sure,whatever."

"HOKAGE-SAMA YOU CANNOT LET HIM GET AWAY WITH HURTING UCHIHA-SAMA-"

"ENOUGH!What I say goes,and Naruto acted in self defence."

"Yes sir.."

"If we're done,I have places to be,things to do,people to see and none of the above include any of you."Naruto stated as he left the room.

"*sigh*"

~1 Day Later,The Academy~

"And Team 7 is-"

Pj: is it. That is it

SP:zZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzz

PJ:0.0;

SP: :p

PJ:I hate you...R&R


	4. Chapter 3:?

Disclaimer:*Sigh*

Quick note,I haven't played Soul Caliber in a long ass time,so im sorry if I screw up with Ivy

Chapter 3:I don't know,I'm out of ideas for names

"Team 7 is Diana(Wonder Woman,it will be explained),Raven and your Sensei's will be Anko and Kurenai...Team 8 will be Laura Kinney(All DC and Marvel will be explained,trust me and don't flame me for this),Hana Inuzuka,Felecia Hardy(Black Cat),and your sensei is Ororo Munroe(Storm),your two teams will work together in combination 9 is till in circulation from last yea-"*Knock,knock*,"DAMNIT!COME IN!"The door opened to reveal a stunning young lady(Don't feel like describing,so it's Ivy from Soul Calibur).All of the boys,beside Naruto of course,were drooloing.

"Hello."

"H-h-hi,h-how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Narut-"

"Boo!"

"O!"

"Hahah!"

"Grrr..."

'How does the DOBE know HER?It doesn't matter,she'll be mine!"

"You ready?"

"Of course."Naruto replied as they walked out of the door.

"Wait,where are you going."

"I'm...a family friend of Naruto's and I'm here to help him train..."

"That's right!So if you don't mind,Bye Bye!"Naruto exclaimed as he dissapeared from view.

"...HOW THE HELL DOES HE DO THAT?"

~Naruto~

Ivy moaned as Naruto kissed her neck."Naruto,what if someone finds us?"She whispered harshly.

"Since when have we cared?"He asked kissing the 'special' spot on her neck as he remembering how he met her.

~FlashBack~

Naruto cried out as Kratos smacked him over the head with his wooden training sword again."Dead."

"I'm GOING to be dead if you KEEP DOING THAT-"

"Hello."

"Who are you?"*WHACK*

"Naruto,be respectful."

"But-"*WHACK*"OW THAT-"*WHACK*"SONUVABITC-"*THWACK,SMACK,WHACK,TACKOW!*"I'M SORRRRRYYYY!"

"That's what I thought...anyway this is Ivy. She's the daughter of the head of a clan allied with the Nexus."

"Oooohhh-*THWACK*

"YOUR WASTING AIR!"

"*Giggle*"

~End FlashBack~

'...I can't even remember when Kratos DIDN'T *THWACK* me...'Naruto thought as Ivy moaned again.

"N-Naruto...I have...t-the...SOUL CALLIBER!"She cried out in ectasy.

"What?"Naruto exclaimed as he pulled back with a shocked look."Where is it?"

"Your mansion."

"My mansion?"

"You said it was one of your desired swords."

"Yeah,but I feel as if I owed you."All of a sudden,Ivy put on a playful smirk.

"Put a ring on my finger and we'll call it even."

"Haha..."

"...I'm serious!"

"...Ah shit...Dad...I blame you for this..."

~Later~

Naruto had finally got Ivy to agree to marry him when he turned 18,and currently he was drooling over his new swordS. That's right,SwordS. When he had gotten home to get Soul Calliber,he had found Excallibur as well,left by Madara.

"He...I guess Uncle Madara cares after all...Haha..."

Naruto got up before pulling his shirt off over his head,and wrapped his hands in medical tape before his started punching a punching bag,thinking the whole while,'...Shinobi council,Trustful...Civilain Council,Untrustful...Hokage,In between...TenTen,weapon Maniac as myself,Trustfull...Rock Lee,TrustFull...My Team,Trustfull...My team's back up,Trustfull...Everybody else except Nexus...Untrustfull.'Naruto finished as he punched all the way through the punching bag.

Slipping his Muscle shirt,and Trench Cloak(Trench Coat with Cloak hood) on over his officer gun holster,and then he pulled on his sword holster.

Naruto sighed as he rummaged through his training bag,before pulling out a circular device that resembled the one on his back,before he slammed it on the back of the first one."There,now I can add Even MORE swords...MWHAHAHAHA!"

'**I think you've finally gone off the deep end**.'

'Kyuubi?'Naruto asked dryly in his mind,'What do I owe the Pleasure THIS time?'

'**Oh I was just going to tell you where your 'Uncle's' Undertaker's and Kane's and the second's Raijin was,but NOW-**"

'I'M SORRY,PLEASE FORGIVE ME!I'LL DO ANYTHING!JUST TELL ME!'

'**If you open your sense into mine,say,when your battling or fuc-**'

"UHM!"

'**Oh,right...Doing the do,I'll tell you when you're near-**'

'DEAL,NO TAKE BACK!'

'**Remember when you told Dante you worry about him**?'

'...yeah...'

"**Yeah,well I worry about you like that,because,even though you don't realize it,you take more genes after him,and you two being as close as you are,and might as well having the keys to cause the end of the world,SCARES THE HELL OUT OF ME AND ALOT OF OTHER PEOPLE!**

'Hehe...Haha..MUAHAHHA...You're SO funny,later Kyuubi.'

'**Don't Die.**'

"..."

"I HATE THAT FOX!"

'**I HEARD THAT**!'

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!"

~Next Day,Training Ground .44~

"-ay,now how about we introduce ourselves?My name is Kurenai Yuhi,I like Romance novels,gardening,helping others,and Anko. I hate Perverts,and Icha Icha Paradise. My goal is to...DESTROY ICHA ICHA PARADISE!"

"*sweatdrop*...okaaayyy...My name is Anko,I like Dango,Chains,Dango,Blood,Dango,The Forest behind us,and Dango.I dislike people who hate Dango,and that's pretty muchit. My goals?Let's see."She stated as she pulled out a list,"Kiil Orochimaru,kill orochimaru,kill orochimaru,kill-"

~4 Hours Later~

"-Orochmaru,oh did I mention,kill Orochimaru?"She asked with a smile.

"Uhhh..."

"Uh huh."

"I lost count."

"I didn't 890,456,731."Naruto responded.

"You're a wieeerd little kid."

"And proud of it!"

"Hold on,who are you?"

"My name is Ivy,Naruto's 'Personal' Sensei,afficiated by his clan."

"...OKAY!Now,our FIRST D RANK MISSION!"

"NOOOOO!"

"I'M AN ASSASSIN DAMNIT! NOT A BABY SITTER!"

~Council Chambers~

"Why am I here?"Naruto exclaimed,eye twitching.

"We demand that you hand your swords over to Uchiha-Sama!"

"Let's see...Shinobi council not here...Hokage not here...this meeting isn't official,you have no power over me."

"YOU WILL DO AS WE SAY DEMO-*Gurgle*"The Pink haired woman slumped over,Dead.

"Well now,Sakura has a funeral to attend for her mother,anyone want to add to it?"Naruto questioned as he glared around the room.

Then...All hell broke loose...

~5 minutes later~

Naruto stood tall over the last cowering Civilain,a 100 year old merchant who had tried and tried again to have Naruto Excecuted."H-h-how could yo-y-you d-d-do this?C-can't y-you l-l-et m-e g-o?"

"I told you,weather your 1 or 100,you cannot hide from the Assassin God Of War,but you didn't believe,did you? Now you're going to pay for it,SHINE,SHINE,SHINE(DIE DIE DIE)!"

~Hokage's Office~

"*perverted giggle* Oh Mei you dirty dirty girl,what are you going to do nex-"*BOOM*The door to the Hokage's office slammed open as Naruto trudged inside,covered in blood."NARUTO!WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Your civilain Council thought they could take were _WRONG_!"

"They started the encounter?"

"That's right."

"*Sigh*,then you're free to go.I'll have Anbu burn the bodi-"

"Already done,but _YOU_ have to take care of the blood."

"...right..."

"Anyway,I have training to do, Hiruzen."

~Naruto's Training Ground~

Naruto bit his thumb before he ran through a series of hand seals before slamming his hand on the ground,where seals that looked like a spider web spread from his hand,before a creature appeared before him,information entering his mind.

Name:Harpies,Harpeia

Features:Top Half Of A Witch,Claws and wings of a vulture

Source:Greek Mythology

Habitat:Greece

"Ready to train then harpy?"He asked,and his reply was a scratch to the cheek,"IT'S ON!"

PJ:I'M done for now.

SP:ZZZZZZzzzzZZZZ

PJ:I have Insomnia...but my split Personality doesn't?WHAT THE FUCK!

Note:The Marvel DC Soul Caliber came from across the Veil,an ocean located by Tea Country where the body is connected to the 'MainLand',and the Elemental Country is hidden by a genjutsu. Also Naruto's summoning contract is the Mythical Summoning Contract,A.K.A,mythical creatures.


	5. Chapter 4:Ivy young,and To the rescue!

Disclaimer:ZZZZZzzzzZZZZ...HUH WHAT?

Chapter 4:Ivy Young again,and time to save team 6!

Ivy's eye twitched as Naruto stood infront of her at the training grounds."What was SO important that you had to WAKE ME UP!I WAS COMFORTABLE LAYING ON TOP OF YOU!"

"Fine,then I want tell you how I was _GOING_ to turn you my age,bu now-"Suddenly,his neck was in a vice grip.

"Don't fuck with me you want me to hurt you?If you know how,DO IT NOW!"

"Let...*wheeze*...go*Gasp*...Thank you...Now just stay there,alright,first I activate my eyes,and then add demonic chakra to them,then I say I'm sorry cause this is going to hurt like a **BITCH**!"He stated in a rushed voice.

"Wait...Wha-AAAHHH,NARUTOOOOOO!"

"IIII'm going to run now."

"**Yeah,you should.I'm the king of Bijuu and even _I'M_ scared**!"

"BYE!"

"NARUTO!"

~Later,Hokage's office~

Team 7 and 8 stood in the Hokage's office,Naruto sporting a few bumps and bruises,and Ivy snuggling into his side. The other members...well they were sending death glares to Ivy...

"Now,I called you all here today because team 6,consisting of Kakashi Hatake,Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka,ran into the Demon brothers of the mist,Mizu and Gouzo,and continued on after the incident-"

"-Like morons."Naruto addded.

"-...right...anyway,afterwards they came into contact with The Demon Of The Bloody Mist,Zabuza. When Kakashi was about to deal the killing blow,one Anbu of the Hidden Mist Intervened,and dealt the finishing blows with Senbon to the neck,before taking the body-"

"But that would take years expierence,and would mostly mean that the 'killing' blow was just putting the body into a death like state,and a hunter nin is to only take the head,and possibly their weapon,which means..."Naruto trailed off looking down.

"Zabuza is still alive,but team 7 continued-"

"Like Morons."Naruto interupted again.

"NARUTO!"

"Well sooory...*Whisper*_Fuck Me_..."

"*Sigh*Anyway,since most of the Anbu and Jounin are on missions,there are not enough to form a team that would succeed,and chunin are out of the question."

"So you're sending Genin?"Naruto questioned with a skeptic look.

"Genin with the power of Jounin and Anbu."

"True."

"Has everyone forgot about us?"

"Uhh...Nooo...okay yes."

"*sigh*,anyway,you are to dispatch as soon as you have your neccasary items."

"Can I just go?"

"But you don't have you-"

"I'm an ASSASSIN,I don't need anythin-"*WHAM*,"-_Except_ Ivy."

"That's what I thought."Ivy stated as she Hmphed.

"*Sigh*,Women!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Hiruzen?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I want you to know..."

"Yes..."

"I burned your Ich Icha Paradise book while you weren't looking..."

"...NOOO!"

"OH SHIT!NOOO-"

~Later~

Naruto limped down the dirt road,cursing angrily as Ivy snuggled into him. The most coherent words that could be made were,"...Women...Deadly...Kill me one day...can't have Nuuuthing...time of the Month...glad I wore a cup...woulda' lost my biggest 'Sword'!"

"Someone's grumpy!"

"*Sigh*,Ivy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you Bi-Polar?"

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT!YOUR DAMN MAN PRIDE!"

"Geeze...I'm SORRY..."

"IT'S OKAY!"

"*sweatdrop,sigh*I worry about you sometimes,Ivy."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Dear!"

"**Kit?**"

"What is it NOW Kyuubi?"

"**The Scythes of the Undertaker and Kane...they're near...**"

"How near?"

"**Near enough for you to send your team ahead,go into that clearing,and then fight two demons.**"

"...Hey Guys-uhh...Girls,you go ahead,I have some 'Business' to take care of..."

"What...Ohhh...Okay,but BE CAREFUL!"

"Yes ma'am."

"C'mon girls."

~Clearing~

"You Can come out now..."

"Meizu and Gozu...should have known there was a reason you two were named the 'Demon' Brothers."

"Yes,well I guess you're here for these."The brothers said, each pulling out a scythe.

The one held by Meizu had a pitch black blade,which seemed to draw in all of the light around it,and when the light hit it,you could see lightning flash through the blade. The staff of it was also black with lightning designs revolving around it. Attached to the butt of it was a T with an X over it,forming the UnderTaker sign.

The one held by Gozu seemed to be the exact oposite. The blade looked to be made of pure light,and seemed to shun away all darkness,but when the dark did hit it,it showed flames dancing around and through the blade. The Staff was silver with green flames,with human skulls throught it,with the jaws open as if they were screaming. At the butt of this staff was a small miniature mask attached to it,an exact replica of Kane's in his HellFire Anbu days.

Naruto cracked his neck,getting into a fighting stance."Since you know what I'm here for,I guess you're ready to fight."

"No."

"No?"Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

"Even if you beat us,you may not be able to even touch these."

"And why not?"

"We were chosen by the previous owners,Mark Callaway,The UnderTaker-"

"-And Glen Jacobs,The Kane-"

"To find their 'Chosen' Descendant,which-"

"-Of course is one of their descendants that can use all of their abilities. The Scythe's are sentinient,so if they allow you to hold them,we will hand them over and swear our loyalty to you."

Naruto nodded,smirking," Ok then,let's get this started."he stated as he reached forward,taking the scythes from their outstretched hands.

The UnderTaker's scythe started screaching with Lightning,while Kane's started cackling with fire,before they both stopped,putting surprised faces on the Demon Brother's faces,before they both kneeled on one knee.

"We are sorry for doubting you master."

"Very sorry."

"It's okay,but don't call me master."

"We don't know your name."

"Huh,oh,It's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ,let's go,I have a team to catch up to."

"Hai,Naruto-Sama."

"Hai,Naruto-Sama."

"*sigh*Oh boy,that's going to take a while to get used to..."

~Team 7&8~

"I'm back-"*WHAM*"SHIT!"

"Don't you EVER make me worry like that."stated Ivy.

"Yes ma'm..."

"Wait,where'd you get those scythes,and why are the Demon brothers with you?"

"That's the 'Business' I had to take care of."

"Ohhh."

"...Wait...What'd you _THINK_ my 'Business' was?"

"Uhm..."

"Y'know what?On second thought...I don't want to know..."

"LET'S GO!"

"Anko..."

"Yes Kurenai?"

"...Sometimes I worry about you..."

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"*Sigh*Sometimes you are _Such_ a baby..."

"I HATE YOU!"

'I have a sudden feeling of Deja Vu...'

'**Because that's _EXACTLY_ what happened with you and Dante when you left.**"

'...oh...yeah...I wonder if he's still alive..."

'**You are,aren't you?**'

'Yes,but what's that got to do with things?...ohhh...I'm caught up now...'

'**Of course you are...**'

'I HATE YOU!'

'**I HATE YOU TOO!**!'

~Team 7~

"I'm an _**UCHIHA**_,we don't _**NEED**_ back up."

"Sasuke-"*Knock,knock*

"Yes?"

"Well if it isn't Twiddle Dee,Tiddle Dumb,Twiddle Dumber,and Twiddle Dumb_EST_."Naruto stated smirking,"We heard you morons needed help."

"Oh lord...this isn't going to end well..."

PJ:ECW,ECW,ECW,ECW,ECW,ECW,ECW,ECW,ECW

SP:NWO,NWO,NWO,NWO,NWO,NWO,NWO,NWO

PJ:DX,DX,DX,DX,DX,DX,DX,DX,DX,DX,DX,DX,DX,DX

SP:TNA,TNA,TNA,TNA,TNA,TNA,TNA,TNA,TNA,TNA,TNA

Neighbor:SHUT UP YOU DAMN INSOMNIANS!

SP:*Gun shots,slicing*MACHINE GUN MOTHER FUCKERS!

PJ:*Snicker*


	6. Chapter 5:Some Random Ass Shit

Disclaimer:CHECK MATE!

SP:DAMNIT!THIS GAME IS RIGGED!

Chapter 5:Fight,visiting,and Encounter

Naruto shook his head as Sasuke kept ranting ON,and ON,and ON about how he was inferior to him,an Uchiha,and that he didn't deserve weapons of such power.

"Sasuke...will you just shut up?You're not getting my swords,or my scythe's,or anything else for that matter. Do you want to know what else?I don't like your attitude towards a higher ranked officer."

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL SASUKE-KUN THAT-"

"Shut up."Naruto replied sharply,with a glare."_YOUR_ team is the one that decided to continue on after running into the demon brothers over there."

"Huh?HI!"

"*Sigh*_YOUR_ team is the one that continued this mission after incountering Zabuza Momochi,and it is _YOUR_ team that requested back up ,_OUR_ teams are here to help your sorry asses,and trust me,if you can't handle a little Demon crying out for attention,then you sure as hell can't handle the God Of War,and SO HELP ME,if you even TRY to bring that hand down to hit me,I SWEAR you will be missing it."

"Sorry..."

"Yeah whatever,just leave me alo-"

"DOBE!DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Hmm...You say say something?"

At this The Scarecrow's-ah Cyborg's uhh...KakaPERVERT...Kakashi's eye crinkled into what could be assumed as a smile."I think I like this kid."

"Yeah well this kid doesn't like YOU!"

"GIVE ME THOSE WEAPONS!"Sasuke exclaimed,lunging and grabbing the Demonic Scythes,and immediatley Sasuke was charged with lightning,and flames danced around his body,burning him.

"I told him they were sentenient...though he prooobally didn't know what that meant...I still warned him..."

"Well...now that you're done trying to electricute my team,we're going to train-"but as soon as those words were said,he was bowled over by a flash of silver screaming,"TRAAAIIINNNIIING!"

"*Sigh*"

"Oh boy..."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"screamed Kakashi looking around frantically.

"You should know...that word is Taboo around Naruto."replied Ivy.

~Naruto~

"*Pant,pant,pant*...wait...what was I doing...oh yeah...TRAINING!But first...you can come out now...Uncle Madara..."

"It's good to see you again Naruto."

"As it is to see are you. What are doing here?Watching Sasuke?"

"Hai(Yes) and Aie(No)...Yes,but I'm COMPLETELY dissapointed in his behavior,and No because,I'm here to watch over you."

"Why...wait...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Why do you ALWAYS asume I did something?"

"Because our family is Screwed up,and I **KNOW YOU!** And the last time you wanted to 'watch over me',YOU BLEW ME UP!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"SO?"

"YOU WANT ME TO GET KRATOS TO THWACK YOU AGAIN?"

"No sir..."

"That's what I thought...but I _DID_ do something..."

"I KNEW IT!WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"The group Akatsuki..."

"Yes?"

"I run it,and I sent Kisame Hashigaki to test you."Madara stated with shifting eyes.

"You mean the Kisame with the SamaHade?"

"That's him."

"Perfect!I can face not one,but _TWO_ members of the seven swordsmen of the mist,meaning I have _TWO_ chances to get Two legendary swords. **THANK YOU**!"

"I worry about you sometimes Naruto."

"What is with everyone saying that?"

"I don't know...Anyway,he isn't a pushover like your father-"

"*snicker*"

"-and he won't take it easy on you."

"Right,don't worry about me though,worry about Sasuke."

"I refuse to."

"Oh,and why is that?"

"Because he does not have the blood of a leader,only that of a coward,while you are the exact opposite."

"Of course I am,now if you don't mind,I have training to do."

"But of course,that is also why I'm here."

"Huh?"

"I'm here to train you on how to not get killed by Kisame,and it will probally help you against the other swordsman,who is he again?You never told me."

"The Demon Of The Bloody Mist."

"Ah,Zabuza Momochi...let's get to training then."

"But of course."Naruto replied,immatating Madara's voice,while smirking.

"...You're dead to me..."

~Later~

Naruto laid under a tree,the sun shining on his face through the thick brush of the cluttered leaves above. Through the tree line a feminine figure,though a boy, walked into the clearing.

Noticing the sleeping Silver headed ninja surprised the boy as he thought,'He is back up for the ninja that Zabuza-Sama faced it seems...I have to dispose of him for Zabuza-Sama..'stretching his arms out,the boy almost got his hands around the Ninja Assassin's neck,but like most things...Almost...just doesn't cut it...

"I wouldn't do that."Naruto stated,eyes still closed.

"W-what do you m-mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me,I am not a ninja,I am an Assassin,and as such,I was trained to always have my senses up,and to tell a lie when I hear them. _BOTH_ senses tell me that _YOU_ were trying to Assassinate _ME_,and that you are telling a lie. Neither sits well with me."

"W-what a-re y-you going t-to do?"

" Nothing you're going to do something for me. You're going to do whatever you were doing,then go running back to Zabuza. Then you're going to tell him that,when we battle,I'm going to kill you,and then I'm going to kill him,and take his sword as my prize."

"You bastard!"

"Yeah yeah yeah,just tell The Demon,that the God of war is sending him home."

After saying that,Naruto picked himself up before walking away from the clearing.

~Tazuna's House~

"Naruto!Where have you been?You've been worrying us sic-"

"Shove it Ino,I'm not telling you Anything that you can run and tell Sasuke to use against me. Now leave me alone."

"What's got you in a bad mood?"

"Decisions...that are not any of your businesses."Naruto replied,walking to his room.

"Naruto seems tense..."Ivy thought out loud,"He must expect an attack on him..."

"Then we have to prepare!"

"No,on a team attack he'll usually relax when he and a _TEAM_ are going to fight,but when it just involves him...he's always tense..."

"Dobe's probally scared I'll hurt him."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

"YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!"

"*sigh*"

~Naruto~

A shirtless Naruto sat on his temporary bed,in a room that was really meant for storage. Looking at the mirror hung on the wall not 4 feet he didn't see himself in the mirror,he saw a beast with a deformed body,red skin,horns on his head and a trident in his hand.

"Lucifer."Naruto growled out.

"It seems you _DO_ remember me..."

"How could I not?"

~FlashBack~

"That's enough for today Naruto."Kratos stated,walking back to the base.

"BUT I CAN STILL TRAIN."

"Then go out in the woods and do survival training like we told you!"Kratos replied in a sharp voice.

"Yes sir..."

"Good,come find the base if something...unexpected happens...*whisper*like we think it is..."

"What was that Kratos-Sama?"

"Huh?Nothing,get on with your alone training."

"SIR YES SIR!"

Kratos watched as Naruto ran off into the automn treeline.'Be careful Naruto..._HE'S_ always watching for a way out of hell...'

~Naruto~

Naruto whistled happily as he continued through the forest,a dagger in hand in case he came across dinner. And that is exactly what he saw.A 10 point buck.

Sneaking up behind it,he lunged for it,stabbing it in the spine...right before it burst into flames and went into the ground,before forming a hole under Naruto where he fell through.

Naruto screamed as he fell into a hellish abyss."Hehe...haha...MWHAHA,so _NICE_ of you to visit me."

"Huh?"Naruto stared up at the figure that resembled the,"Devil?"

"My name is Lucifer."

"Wh-hat -do y-ou-w-w want?"

"Simple my boy,I train you,you let me out of this Hell SO I CAN DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because you are as much my descendant as you are those bozos."

"W-what?"

"That's right. You're more of a devil than you thought,aren't you?"

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"DO NOT TEST ME BOY!"

"I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Too bad. Like your other ancestors,I am going to train you,and time moves differently here.5 years is only five minutes in your world,now ...get ready for your own...personal...HELL!"

~FlashBack end~

"Yes,I always _DID_ leave a lasting impression on people."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT LUCIFER?"

"WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW!YOU SAY I'M EVIL,BUT ALL OF THE MEN AND WOMEN AND CHILDREN YOU KILLED SAYS THE SAME THING ABOUT YOU!"

"SHUT UP!"Naruto screamed,his fist going through the mirror and the wall.

"NARUTO!ARE YOU OKAY!"

"I'm fine."Naruto replied in a sharp voice as he pushed by everyone,all unaware of the demonic looking mark forming on his hand.

"Naru-"

"I'm **FINE** Ivy.I just need fresh air."Naruto cut her off,walking out of the house,slamming the screen door off of the hinges.

~Clearing~

Naruto sat on a rock in the middle of a clearing,markings forming from his marking. They resembled that of a curse mark design,only the design was a pitch black like chains spreading across his whole body.

Picking himself up off of the rock he walked over to the sparkling pond in the middle of the clearing,looking at his reflection,only to once again see Lucifer.

"That wasn't very nice."

"_YOU'RE_ not very nice."Naruto replied with a snarl as his bat wings sprouted from his shirtless back.

"Hmmm...it seems you have unlocked all aspects of my bloodline..."

"I'm going to ask ONE MORE time,before I come down to hell PERSONALLY,rip your DAMN horns off,AND KICK YOUR ASS TO MY LEVEL OF HELL!"

"Okay,ask."

"WHAT...DO...YOU...WANT?"

"I'm dieing Naruto,and the only person I will intrust my Trident to is you. But there's a catch."

"I should have known."Naruto growled."What is it?"

"You have to fight me,if you win,you get my scythe,powers,and expierience,but if _I_ win-"

"-You get my body?"

"You're smart!"Lucifer replied sarcastically.

"When do we do this."

"After your mission,you're going to be transported to hell. We'll fight then."

"In your element."

"My power is seeped,we're evenly matched at this point."

"I'll see you soon ,Devil."

"We'll see how far you've come then...God Of war..."

PJ:I'M DONE!AND SLEEPY!

SP:SHUT UP!I'M SLEEPING OVER HERE!

PJ:DAMNIT!

Should Naruto beat Kisame?

Should Naruto beat Zabuza?

WILL Naruto beat Lucifer?

When will I stop writing when I'm sleepy as HELL!


	7. Chapter 6:Some more random ass shit

Disclaimer:MWUAHAHA,CHECK MATE!

SP:SON OF A WHORE!

Chapter 6:The New Contract,Meeting Between the bosses,Fight with Zabuza and welcome back to hell

Naruto walked throught the thick lush forest,watching everything with a calculating eye.'If Madara doesn't follow me,Sasuke tries to get my weapons,and not only that,but I have to prepare myself to fight Zabuza Momochi,Kisame Hashigaki and 'Uncle' Lucifer.'He thought as he continued on,from clearing to clearing,before he came to a cave.

'Huh...couldn't hurt to check it out...'Naruto thought,walking forward into the cave,lighting a cigerate lighter he had found on the ground. Inside he saw cave paintings,in gravings all from different time all of the way to the end of the cave. Walking to the end, he saw a drawing of,what he assumed was Hell,with Lucifer holding his trident,and what he also assumed was The God Of War.'Heh...guess our fight was destined,huh?'Naruto thought as his lips went back into a snarl,his right hand drawing back,and punching straight through the cave wall.

When he pulled his hand out,more then half of the cave wall crumbled,revealing a peda-stool,and sitting on it was a rolled up scroll.

"What the hell?"Reaching out,Naruto picked the contract up,and immediatley the cave started to crumble."SHIT!"Dashing for the cave entrance,Naruto barely made it as the final bolder fell."What the hell _WAS_ that?That didn't even make since!"He exclaimed before looking at the scroll in his hand."What's _SO_ important about you that somebody built a collapsing cave to protect you?"He asked himself as he unraveled the scroll.

The first words He read was The 'Demonic Angel Summoning Contract.',and a few lines with X's begining them but...no names.'Huh...This contract must be like the Mythical summoning Contract. If it fully excepts you,your blood will wash away...'Naruto sighed as he started to contemplate signing it.'...I might as well try,I mean I _DO_ like to add weapons to my arsenal...'

Finally coming to a decision,Naruto bit his thumb before signing his name in blood on the first line. The blood shined bronze,before silver,followed by gold,and then...the blood stayed...smiling Naruto nodded to himself.'I need to summon the bosses of both of my summons to make sure they're okay with this.'Naruto thought as he flipped through a couple of hand signs before trees started burning,Lightning cackled,and then a 800 foot beast appeared,which Naruto quickly used his demonic chakra to put a genjutsu on as information on the monster entered his mind.

Name:Typhon,Typheus,Typhaon,Typhos

Features:Enormous multi-headed,winged,serpent like lower half

Source:Greek Mythology

Habitat:Greece

Position:Boss of the Mythical Summons

"Nice to see you again Typhon,but you're here on business."

"Of course I am. What do you want Naruto?"

"I just signed another contract,and I want yours,and the other bosses approval first."

"Fine,let's get this over with."

"Wait,Do you _KNOW_ how much chakra it takes to summon you?"

"*Sigh*Then what do we do now?"

"...Want to play poker...?"

"...Okay..."

~1 Hour Later~

"-ay,I think I have enough chakra to summon the new boss-"

"THEN DO IT!I'M TIRED OF LOSING MY MONEY TO YOU!"

"Fine..."Swipping his thumb through his teeth again,he flipped through some hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground,before a being that looked like it came from hell itself,which it probally did,rose from the ground."Holy shit!"

The being was around the same height as Typhon,with redish blue skin. Horns formed from it's head that was just a de-roded yellow skull with empty sockets. It's body looked like that of a man,but it's arms had scales sticking out from 1 inch at it's wrist to 100 inches at it's shoulder. It had feathered wings with holes in them every 7 to 8 inches. It had no legs though,it just floated above the ground. When it spoke,it shook the earth like a earthquake.

"WHO DARES SUMMON ME!"

"Uh...Me,Naruto Uzumaki."

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO SUMMON THE DEMONIC ANGELS!"

"ME!"

"Typhon?"

"That's right. The boys original summon. He has summoned us both here to make a dual summon."

"I see.."

"I do not mind,as long as Naruto survives."

"Then it would be an honor to fight alongside you Typhon-Sama."

"HAVE BOTH OF YOU FORGOT ME?"

"...Yes..."

"...Yes..."

"That's cold man..."

"Anyway...if Typhon-Sama gives his acceptance,then so do I."

" _GREAT_.Now you can leave,SO I CAN TRAIN!"

"He's a moody little kid,isn't he?"

"You have no idea."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"NOTHING!"

"NOTHING!"

Then in a simatanious 'poof' the two great summons were gone."COWARDS!"

~Later~

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he heard a blood curtling scream.'Shit,that was Tsunami and ,she's in trouble!Damn cowards!'Naruto thought as he charged out of the room,keeping to the shadows with his Assassin sword.

When he got to where the two swordsmen holding the woman captive, they didn't even sense it coming as their heads fell from their bodies,blood dripping to the ground,before the bodies fell and blood pooled around them. Tsunami again let out a scream.

"Tsunami,it's okay. You're safe. And Inari! Don't go swinging a kitchen knife around at a swordsman,you'll be dead be fore you even get to use that knife."Naruto stated picking up the dead thug's swords."Take these,and when I come back,if you swing those at me,SO HELP ME,you won't live to tell about this story." With that,he turned before dissapearing into the shadows.

~Unfinished Bridge~

"SHIT!"

"HAHAHA!YOU CAN'T BEAT ME KAKASHI!"

"He can't,but I can."

"Huh?"looking up,Zabuza saw a boy around 16,built like a highly trained athletic Anbu,shirtless,showing his Mythical creature tattoos trailing up and down his arms,and across the top of his back was the word 'Nexus' with wild spike's swinging out from it. Snapped onto his back was a circular device that covered most of his back,with swords and two scythes. He was wearing pajama pants with screaming skulls on it,and attached to those pants were four vel crow held daggers,and two held strange looking devices with Ebony inscribed on one,while the other had Ivory inscribed on it.

"Zabuza Momochi."

"Who are you?"

"I guess your apprentice didn't tell you...I'm the God Of War...and I'm here to send the baby demon,that's you,back home to HELL!"

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Charging forward,Zabuza slung his sword,only for it to be met with air.A foot contacted with the back of his head,making him stumble. He replied hastily by swinging his sword backwards where it hit a body. He smirked.

Turning around he was shocked,and revulsed that the silver headed boy had replaced himself...with Haku...

"H-Haku?"

"I-I t-tr-ied to*cough*s-st-op h-him Z-Zabuza S-s-amam,b-but I couldn'-t g-get ou-t -of -the w-ay o-f yo-ur -sword."Haku replied as he fell to the ground,spitting blood out of his mouth,where it came down and landed on his cold pale face,his eyes closing.

"HAKU!HAKU WAKE U-"*Squelch*

The sound surprised him as he looked down to see the swords of Choas protruding from his chest,with a Death Knight's swords just barely inches away from cutting his stomach completely open from the inside out.

"You took your eyes off of me,Demon of The Mist."

"*cough*You...attacked me from behind*Cough*."Zabuza replied,coughing up blood.

"I'm an Assassin.I take whatever advantages my oponents give me,and last I checked...Ninja honor...is very low..."

"Wh-y?"Zabuza asked as Naruto removed his swords,Zabuza falling by Haku.

"Because While I am an Assassin and The God Of War,I'm also a devil,and it is my duty to drag you home to hell. But that won't happen,will it?"

"*Cough*You're smart kid...No,I won't*Cough*...*Wheeze*...I'll become a *cough* part of my sword,making it sentinient."

"Is there any last words,Zabuza Momochi?"Naruto questioned,placing a dagger to Zabuza's neck as tears slipped from Zabuza's eyes.

"*Cough*Take my swords...*Cough*...and please...*cough* save Haku..."

"It will be done,Zabuza."

"Hehe...see you when you wield me in battle kid."Naruto closed his eyes as he slipped the dagger completely through the neck,before sealing the head in a scroll.

"I'm sorry Zabuza."Naruto whispered to the sky as he attendened Haku's minor wounds because ,apparently Zabuza had just cut his arm at the bicep and busted his lip. Nothing major."Maybe in a better time and place we could have been friends."He stated as he watched a blue orb form out of Zabuza's body,before joining with his sword.'But in this time of war and killing...it is for the best..."Picking himself up off of the blood covered concrete,he walked through Zabuza's blood,unaware of his fellow ninja's stares,before stopping at Zabuza's sword. He lifted it up off of the unfinished bridge, before he placed it on his shoulder.

*Clap,Clap,Clap*"It seems that the 'Demon Of The Mist' was nothing more than a crying baby. Atleast now I don't have to pay him,not that I was going to anyway. Now stand aside,and let us kill the bridge builder...and while you're at it...hand over the Bitches!"

"You sniveling little pig,"Naruto snarled with narrowed eyes as they activated,"Today...the sword of that 'crying baby' will end YOU!"

~Later~

Naruto sat staring at the people in front of him as they bid the three teams goodbye. Shaking his head,Naruto started leaving,right before the door to hell opened up,and he fell in.

"Hello,Naruto."

"LUCIFER!"

PJ:I'm sleepy that's it,deal with it.


End file.
